Hallelujah
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Shannon Moore was a 6 year old mosaic. Only 7 when his best friend left him. Only 8 when they discovered he was pregnant. SLASH. Okay, you don't like, DON'T READ. Easily offended? DON'T READ. This is a WARNING. -.-
1. B A B Y

**The song I used here is "**_**Hallelujah**_**", I have the version of Jeff Buckley…anyways, this idea has been stuck in my head and I know it's as sick as fuck, XD. Believe meh but I really, really want to write it. So…spare my insanity and give this a bit of a try. I changed around the plot a bit.**

**ALSO: if you're easily offended by this, then just go. -_- I don't wanna hear how sick or twisted this is. Hell, I KNOW and I don't care so just get the fuck outta here if you think that saying 'EWWW!' is gonna make meh turn away from writing this. This is gonna be like…5-6 chapters. Maybe even less. Maybe a bit more but I don't want it more than 10 chappies. ***_**sighs**_*****

* * *

Title: Hallelujah  
Rated: +18 - dude; it's a pregnant EIGHT year old  
Summary: Shannon Moore was a 6 year old mosaic. Only 7 when his best friend left him. Only 8 when they discovered he was pregnant. SLASH.  
Genre: Drama

* * *

SIX year old Shannon waved a drawing into his hands, the scribbles of the blue crayon smeared against the paper and he ran over towards his best friend, Jeffery Nero Hardy, his body slipping and his knees scraped against the rock, hitting against the flesh. Shannon stood up while Jeff bumped into him once more, both of them falling on top of each other, as they struggled to walk the other way.

Jeff grabbed onto Shannon's thin wrist, and held him up. Shannon felt Jeff reaching in for the drawing and he grinned. "Oh looks at this!" Jeff grinned, smiling to show his white teeth gleaming in sunlight.

"Looks, it's me and you and Matt, dressed up as astronauts! You know! Matt wants to be one of those!"

Jeff grabbed onto a crayon into Shannon's hand, a green crayon that cracked in half during the fall. Jeff draw a wobbly heart on the paper and looked at him, grinning and then giving it to Shannon. Shannon looked at the paper and giggled, "hearts aren't green, Jeffy! They're red!"

"Not in my world. In my world, hearts are green, unicorns exist, grass is purple and clouds are rainbow-colored!" Jeff said, clapping and laughing as Shannon grinned, Jeff's fantasy word burning into his mind now.

It didn't take long for Jeff to take Shannon back to his family. Shannon sat down and ate a cheesy sandwich that his Mother made him. Shannon looked over at Jeff and offered him a sandwich, only to hear Matt calling in for them. He walked towards Jeff and Shannon, Shannon stuffing his cheese sandwich into Matt's mouth so that the gooey liquid slipped into his mouth. Matt licked it off, his tongue licking Shannon's fingers.

"Ew! Disgusting!" Shannon waved his arms around and Matt stared at Shannon, glaring at him before he jumped on top of him, Matt licking Shannon's face and neck.

Shannon kicked his legs up, trying to hit Matt somehow as Matt grabbed onto Shannon's wrists, Matt licked Shannon's lips, both of them linking together into a kiss.

Jeff stared shocked.

"Oh, I -" Angeline's eyes focused onto her son being pressed down by Matt into a kiss. "Get off him!"

Matt pulled out of the kiss, staring into Shannon's liquid eyes, both of their chests rising up and down as Angeline grabbed onto Shannon's wrist, tearing him away from Matt. Shannon stared down and felt silent tears prick into his eyes. "Does that mean that I gotta marry Matty…? Am I gonna have a baby like Mother does…?"

"Just sit down and finish your food, Shannon."

Shannon nodded his head, only sneaking a glance over at Matt who happily smiled softly. Shannon looked down at his food, grabbing another sandwich and biting through it. Angeline looked down at her child, her mosaic child had just been kissed by a boy. She swore she wouldn't let Shannon's genetic mosaicism get to the best of him. Having XXY chromosomes in his gametes, Shannon was both genders, a female and a male and she was keen on making her baby boy keep his masculinity, not fall into feminism.

Angeline stroked Shannon's hand. "Would you like to get up and play football?"

"No! I hate football!" Shannon said, taking his wrist away and grinning beaming, biting into his sandwich and standing up, dancing around and jumping, giggling as Matt held his waist to support himself up. Shannon's plaid blue, white and beige plaid shorts fell down towards the floor. Matt laughed as he played with the waistband of Shannon's hot pink underwear.

"_Shanny's a girl! Shanny's a girl!"_

Shannon crumpled his face into anger as he pushed Matt off. "I'm not a girl!"

"…then why are you wearing girly underwear?"

Shannon looked down at his underwear, just realizing it right then, before pushing his plaid shorts up, zipping and buttoning it. Matt just cocked his head to one side, "Shannon's Mother, why does Shanny wear girl underwear?" Matt chuckled.

"…um…" Angeline didn't want to say that Shannon refused to just plain wear boxers so Angeline shopped for girly underwear for him but Shannon didn't know that they were feminine underwear. "…um… Shannon is a mosaic."

"A what?" Jeff asked.

Matt blinked repeatedly before he grabbed onto Shannon's wrist, almost as if the answer was hidden in the wrist.

Angeline took another deep breath. "He's both a boy and a girl."

Shannon stared at Angeline with wide eyes. "I'm a freak! I'm a freak! Mommy, I'm a freak!" Shannon's lips curved into a frown.

Jeff grimaced for a moment. "My best friend's a girl…? You have cooties!"

"I don't! I don't!" Shannon said, jumping up and down into protest. "I don't!"

Jeff blinked for a moment then touched Shannon's face, nodding.

"Well, I touched you before…my class lies! Nothing's wrong with you, Shanny…" Jeff blushed when he realized he was touching Shannon. He giggled, 'I touched a girl!"

"I'm not a girl!" Shannon stared at him angrily.

"You are! You are! You are!"

Shannon just stared at him in fury before turning away and pushing Matt off. "Just go away."

"Matty, just stop it," Jeff whispered, staring into Matt's eyes. "You're really hurting, Shanny! Just stop it!"

Shannon grinned softly at Jeff's defensiveness as Jeff grabbed onto Shannon's wrist, Shannon realized it was some sort of addiction to the Hardy's to hold his wrist as Jeff ran off with Shannon, laughing as Jeff whispered over some plans to Shannon about filling Matt's socks with Jeff's duck, Denny's, feces.

TWO years have passed by since Shannon had known he was a mosaic. Thinking long and hard about it, Shannon did feel like a freak. Matt treated him so much like a girl, he wouldn't tackle him or punch him in the stomach anymore after Matt won games and Matt would always open doors for him. He felt like Matt saw him as just a girl. With short, healthy blonde hair and lively, animated green eyes, Shannon stared into the mirror only to see that Matt was right. He was somehow a girl…but why couldn't he accept it?

Jeff just didn't bring it up again. He didn't treat him any different. With Jeff around, Shannon only felt happy. Jeff treated him right and that made Shannon's heart swell with joy, a sparkle of liveliness into his heart. Shannon felt himself wanting to touch Jeff just to kiss him, like Matt sometimes did, just to experiment. But Shannon didn't want Jeff to see him any different. Shannon didn't know why Matt liked kissing. It was some sort of rush for them both. Shannon just felt giddy, sort of loved after it for some reason. Matt bought Shannon a lot of gifts too, bracelets and earrings and such even if Shannon didn't have any ear piercings. Matt only knew one girl, that would be Shannon and Shannon wasn't full female either. Shannon knew that Matt was just sort of practicing on him until he met a real girl.

The eight year old moved through his household. Matt was thirteen and Jeff was ten, both of them trying to get through their Mother's death. They didn't talk to Shannon much anymore. He excused them, after all, it was their Mother but Shannon's Father died too, but he still tried to keep his head high and keep in touch with them. Shannon shook his head, sitting down to sip his tea, when Angeline walked towards him.

"I signed you up for football."

Shannon just stared at her with angry eyes. "I don't like football." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"But you should."

Shannon blinked and nodded his head, 'fine but you're buying me something for this. I want a new bike!"

"Oh fine," Angeline rolled her eyes. "You get a new bicycle."

Shannon smiled softly. "Yay!"

ABOUT an hour later, Shannon laid down onto the couch, feeling sick in the stomach. His stomach rolled with waves of nausea and pain, his stomach cramping badly as he curled towards the red pillow of the purple couch. His eyes flickered as he moaned from the pain that ached through and through his body. Shannon wanted to sleep but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He just sat down there with the pain in his stomach before he felt fine and then fell to sleep at some sort of fatigue.

About late at night, around 1 AM, Shannon stood up and ran towards the bathroom, throwing up violently with tears cascading down his eyes. He laid down there, with his body shaking terribly. He must have a fever. He felt his body. He didn't feel his skin any hotter…then he must've eaten something bad. Speaking of eating, Shannon felt completely and utterly hungry. He wanted to eat, anything, just anything. He stood up and ran towards the fridge, looking around and grabbing onto an apple, mango and peanut butter. The fruit was cut. His Mother did that a lot for some sort of reason. She loved cut fruit. Shannon ate through the apple and mango, dipping them in peanut butter and sucking them off happily and delightfully. After 5 apples and 3 mangos, Shannon felt full and satisfied. He put the peanut butter back there, realizing that he'd eaten all the apples, leaving nothing for his Mother's fruit salad tomorrow. He just didn't care anymore as he ran upstairs, and slipped underneath the covers to fall asleep. But about a minute afterwards, he ran off towards the bathroom and spewed once more, vomiting painfully.

Shannon was about to leave when he vomited one last time, he felt so sick and tired. He stood up only to fall down again and he laid down there, slowly slipping to sleep on a cold tiled floor.

AFTER about another week of this still recurring, Angeline found Shannon onto the floor, with his vomit near him and she woke her son up at 4 AM to go to the Doctor's. After many tests, they were called in with the Doctor's eyes as shocked as hell as he grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and pulled him up into the bed. "I know you're a mosaic, Shannon so it doesn't scare me that…this sort of thing happened to you…when you're in your puberty…the stage…" he was stammering for words.

"See, Shannon is pregnant…"

Besides that, Angeline looked over at Shannon and grabbed him by the collar of his lime green polo shirt, pushing him towards the wall and staring at him with pure fury. "It was Matt, wasn't he? What'd he tell you? Putting an eight year old in bed?" she screeched in anger as she made it outside, punching in Gilbert's number to scream at his face.

Shannon blinked. "I slept…beside Matt in a bed once…is that bad?"

After Angeline returned, she slapped Shannon a bunch of times before the Doctor grabbed onto Angeline's arms. "Don't! I've been trying to say…"

Angeline snuck another slap over at her son, causing Shannon's eyes to sting with tears.

"Look! Shannon never had sex! That baby is resulted out of parthenogenesis. See…Shannon's gametes are both female and male and they got fertilized during Shannon's puberty. This baby he's having is probably going to be as normal as you and me though."

Angeline stared at Shannon for a while.

"…he's giving birth to a virgin baby?"

"The first." The man said, still breathless and amazed. "I would like to put this up on notice. I'm sure a lot of people would like to know how Shannon goes in his pregnancy…"

Shannon giggled. "Pregnancy's a big word. What does it mean?"

"It doesn't matter…" Angeline said, softly, blinking for a bit. "Can he play any sports?"

"I'm afraid not."

Angeline sighed, nodding towards the door and stroking Shannon's hair. "My eight year old…" she whispered under her breath, just waiting to wake up from her dream. She imagined Shannon pregnant, with the swollen belly and his tiny body…this wouldn't end well…she knew it wouldn't. She bit down her lower lip. "Oh God…"

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" Shannon asked, staring up at his Mother.

Angeline just stared at him. "Nothing, Shannon. Come on and I'll buy you some food." This baby…inside of Shannon was real, was normal, so unlike Shannon…if…she can somehow save this baby inside of him…then… then…

Angeline grinned. She might have a real baby. A normal baby. Not like Shannon. The thought made her insides fly with joy. Her Shannon is going to give birth to a normal baby…and she might actually have a normal son or daughter. She didn't care what unless her daughter suddenly was a wrestler and her son was a model. No, this one would be normal. The Doctor said so. With a satisfied grin, Angeline looked at her freak show of a son. She wouldn't have to put up with this anymore…

**

* * *

**

Like I said, if you feel offended, I DO NOT CARE.

X Sam.


	2. J E F F

**Okay, last bit. Wow. XD. I finished it in two chappies. :3**

* * *

THE FIRST month was horrible. Shannon felt too sick for words. He remembered screaming at Matt for no reason and Matt being all like "oh, girl hormones" before he shut the phone. He remembered Jeff bringing him chocolate and giggling with him for an hour then having to go. That was the only highlight of the month. Once Matt came around to look at him for an hour or so, kiss his lips softly and stroke his face. Matt blinked. He was fourteen years old, softly kissing an eight year old, he finally realized.

"Sorry, Shanny..."

Shannon looked down, with tears slowly seeping from his eyes.

He remembered Jeff walking in and screaming at Matt, for using Shannon as his kissing toy instead of a friend.

The second and third month was also horrid. He was in bed, throwing up and crying and he was still forced to go to school. The fourth month was of him being scared since he wasn't eating that much but he was gaining so much weight. He was scared and cutting food wouldn't do him any good. His Mother brought him a lot of food though and fed him even better for some reason. He was so confused and scared. The fifth month and he was stuck in bed from not being able to move much. He felt weird. He felt scared. He didn't want to see anyone. And then he could hear the Doctors talking to his Mother.

_"Shannon could die because of this child. He isn't tall enough to give a baby."_

_"I want that baby! I don't care!"_

What baby?

Shannon shrugged. Girls only had babies.

After another three months of feeling sick and staying in bed, Shannon finally got up to go take a bath and the mirror he'd been avoiding to look at for a time since he realized he was just getting fat but his heart stopped at the image in front of him. He knew he'd gotten fatter every time but now, his stomach was so bloated. And he felt random kicks at times. It felt so strange and so horrid. He was crying most of the time because he thought he was dying. He thought of killing himself before it really hurt. He had no idea what was going on with his body and humiliated at telling Jeff and Matt that they can't come over.

Eight months pregnant and Shannon was lying onto the bed, panting.

"Thanks, Shanny's Mother!"

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Jeff's voice and Jeff was running upstairs before Shannon could even reach for a blanket to cover up his bloated stomach. Jeff froze in a second and Matt followed behind him, "Jeff, don't make so much noise, Shannon might still be asleep -"

And that was when his entire world crashed down into pieces.

"Hey..." Matt's eyes widened. "You look like my aunt when she was pregnant...of course, she was much taller and older..."

Shannon gulped down. "P-pregnant?"

"Yeah." Matt blinked and staring down at his stomach, putting down a hand on his stomach while Matt felt the child move. Matt screeched. "You're fucking pregnant! You're a pregnant eight year old!"

"But pregnant means that Shanny gets to have a baby..." Jeff mumbled. "And Shanny can't have babies yet! He's too fucking young! Besides, he's-"

"He's a chick." Matt snapped over at Jeff and the realization finally sunk in Jeff.

"But that doesn't happen unless..." Jeff was shaking right now. Shannon had done it? His eight year old innocent best friend had gone off with some guy? Jeff's heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he sat beside Shannon, holding his hands as tightly as he could. "Shanny, did you do anything...sexual...with anyone? Anyone?"

"Of course he did!"

"Fuck off, Matt!" Jeff screamed. The ten year old was glaring daggers at Matt and Matt just left soundlessly, shutting the door behind him. Jeff's hand moved towards Shannon's face, slowly stroking it, with tears burning down Jeff's face.

"How did you get pregnant?"

"But pregnant means..." Shannon was confused. The last pregnant person he saw was a woman, with a huge stomach and later on, she had a baby and...Shannon couldn't handle a baby! It wouldn't fit in the bed! Besides, Shannon didn't want to sleep on the floor. It was too exhausting and he'd have to share his food and he didn't even know how to change a diaper. How could he have a baby? His allowance was 2 dollars a week that he went out to buy ice cream and Shannon remembered looking at his Mother's shoes which cost 200. He can't afford baby clothes! Shannon suddenly felt tears sting into his eyes, blurring. "I can't have a baby!"

"But you're pregnant..." Jeff put his hand on Shannon's stomach, feeling the baby. "It kicks."

"How long has this been..."

Jeff was drenched in horror. His knees were shaking. How in hell's name was he supposed to know that his best friend was having a baby? His eight year old best friend was having a baby. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Jeff was panting. He remembered seeing various shows where the woman would be in serious pain and she was at least 30! Shannon was only eight, he couldn't cope with that kind of pain. Jeff grabbed onto Shannon's hand, pushing Matt away and taking Shannon down towards Angeline, who was holding a newspaper into her hand and reading it.

"Mrs Moore, Shanny is pregnant."

"I know." Angeline simply said.

"You never told me!" Shannon exclaimed, screeching angrily. "I can't take care of a baby! Is that what the Doctor said? That I was gonna die?"

"Shanny's gonna die?" Jeff exclaimed horribly, a gape in his mouth. He couldn't imagine Shannon dead. He was far too young to be dead. Jeff's heart was beating faster and faster, holding onto Shannon, not wanting to let go of him just in case he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"He's not gonna die!" Angeline snapped back at Jeff. "He's going to have this baby."

"Fuck it, lady! You're not going to let Shannon actually have a baby that might kill him?"

"Aren't you ten?"

"What? It's the twenty-first century! Most ten years old swear! And apparently, a lot of Mothers aren't afraid to be bitches either." Jeff snarled between his teeth. "You don't deserve a person like Shannon! He's a gem!"

"What? Are you going to say you love him? You're only ten!"

Jeff looked over at Shannon. "I love his smile. I love that weird looking face he gets when he's sad instead of a awww-poor-guy feel. I love the way that when he's running as fast as lightning, I'd have to try and get a skateboard just to catch up with him. I love rubbing my arms against his own. I love feeling the smell of his hair. I love feeling his face against mine. I've loved more about him than you ever could but I'm not in love with him. I'm only ten."

"He's always been a mistake."

That made Shannon's eyes burn with even more tears, slowly sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm a freak," Shannon whispered. "I'm a freak!"

Jeff cupped Shannon's face and stared at his face. Jeff had the sweetest green eyes ever. Shannon could almost feel like melting in them. Jeff was sure it was too late for an abortion. Jeff was shaking in his knees. Shannon might die and it would be all too late. If only they were around him sooner, just to see Shannon in his morning sickness - maybe just once and Jeff wouldn't feel the guilt burning into the pit of his stomach. Jeff's arms were around Shannon's body, onto his neck. Salty tears were running down Jeff's face.

"Jeffy, you're sad."

"Mmmhmm."

"I don't like it."

Jeff still kept on sobbing horridly.

"Come on, Shannon, we'll go get you into an ultrasound right now! I need to see her!"

"It's a girl?" Jeff's face was slightly hopeful.

"I don't want it!" Shannon exclaimed, 'take it away! Just take it away!"

His Mother grabbed onto his hand and pulled him towards the door. "I WANT YOU TO TAKE IT AWAY! I DON'T LIKE IT! I DON'T WANT A BABY!" Shannon was screaming as if he'd never screamed before. Jeff only felt pain for Shannon. Matt's arms were around him, tightly holding him.

"He'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Matt's face turned pale. Twisting horridly.

"_What?_ Matty!"

He finally put the phone down. His facial expression still the same.

"Do you need some water?"

He didn't respond for a while.

Then finally choked out the words. "Shannon's giving birth."

"Oh God! Take me! Matty, just take me! Tell Daddy! Just tell him! Please! I need to see him! He might die!"

Matt nodded his head, taking Jeff's hand and talking to his Father, watching his Father's face pale with every word of Shannon's condition and pregnancy and Jeff had tears running down his face. Today might be the day that his Shannon was going to die. The day he'd never forget in his life. He felt his knees shake. "Come on, Jeff. I'll drive you." Gilbert insisted. "Just calm down, okay? He'll be fine."

"Of course he'll be fine! Matt promised!"

Matt felt his stomach lurch. "Y-y-yeah."

* * *

Jeff made it through and waiting into the waiting room, pacing around as if this was his baby.

Matt just stared at him. Jeff was truly scared for him. Hell, Matt thought that Jeff was about to explode if they announced Shannon was dead. Suddenly, a Doctor walked out, and another one followed him. Jeff beamed up. "Is he okay?"

"He's stable."

Jeff moved towards him and cupped his face and into his arms was a beautiful little girl.

"Jeff. I have to tell you something."

"No, me first."

"I love you, Jeff."

"Shan..."

"Yeah?"

_"Wake up!"_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Shannon slowly opened his eyes, staring at Jeff and panting.

"You kept screaming out in your nightmare." Jeff said, stroking his hair and kissing his neck. About two months ago, his Mother died and left him a note about him being half-female, half-male and he finally came out, he was gay and he was proud of it, and this was just his feminine part talking back but his heart was pumping. One night, he was up, reading and realized that he could get pregnant. Now, when Jeff and him have sex, it had to be with a condom. Halfway through sometimes, Jeff would peel it off and shove inside of him, saying that it wasn't like Shannon could get pregnant and Shannon nervously laughed along with him.

"You don't let me touch you so much anymore." Jeff's smile dropped. It had been almost two months and they hadn't done it.

Shannon was breathing out. Two months ago, he'd gotten a pregnancy scare, and he truly was pregnant. He just didn't know how to tell Jeff. Tonight's dream was horrible. So Shannon decided to tell him right now. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Jeff...I'm pregnant. I'm...half-female, half-male...a mosaic..."

Jeff seemed spacey for a moment then he hugged Shannon as tightly as he could. "You're going to have a baby! You're going to have a baby soon!"

"Baby girl."

Jeff smiled softly, squeezing Shannon's hand. "Baby girl. But you can't be pregnant for long! You just have an adorable little bump! I thought you gained weight..."

Shannon didn't add the fact that he thought he thought he was going to die. He kissed Jeff's nose and cuddled into his arms. "Hmm...sometimes, I just know. You know? You remember when your aunt got pregnant and she thought it was going to be a boy and the Doctors were all like 'it's a girl' but in the end, she birthed a boy...one of those things...and Jeff...I love you. I love you so much."

Jeff was holding him tightly.

Shannon was crying into his shoulders.

"Hormones."

"Shut up." Shannon produced a light smile. "Now, we have to tell Matt..."

Shannon only saw Jeff onto the floor, having have fainted.

Shannon giggled but then tears fell from his eyes. "I'm gonna die, Jeffy. I'm sorry."

* * *

Jeff was standing beside Shannon.

Shannon's blood pressure was so high but Jeff kept on holding onto Shannon's hand. The genera anthestatic wasn't working. He was still so tense. "Calm down, darling. Don't hurt yourself. Your blood pressure's too high, the Doctor said."

Shannon saw her.

Just like the girl in his nightmare, haunting him, with a tuft of blonde and blue eyes that were yet to turn into probable green orbs. Shannon just looked at Jeff softly, squeezing his hand. There was only one name that fit her, one name that Shannon wanted for her. "Angel."

"Angel... I-" Jeff was about to say it was just too cheesy when he noticed Shannon's heart rate was still sky-rocketing. Jeff had sweaty palms. "Shanny..."

"I love you." Shannon's voice was so calm, so sure. "I held her, Jeff. I held her. I know...how warm she is...she'll...I gave you her. Just forget me..." Shannon was half-whimpering, and Jeff was looking down at him as tears blurred his vision.

And then the infernal beeping...

Jeff kissed Shannon's lips. "I love you. I'll see you one day."

Angel was still crying. Jeff reached out to hold her. His angel. Him and Shannon in this beautiful little girl. "Don't worry, baby," Jeff took one glance at Shannon's body, peaceful and with a joyous smile on his face, Jeff couldn't help but smile too. "I've got you."

* * *

**...shush. XD. Review.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
